Pokémon
by Supermask
Summary: A young trainer named Owen sets on a journey to beat the best trainer on the island who has never ever been beaten, will Owen manage to beat him?
1. A New Day For Owen

The camera was seen scrolling around a bedroom while someone was heard snoring as the camera stops at an alarm clock shaped like a pokeball as it went off when the clock striked 8AM as a caucasian skinned hand touches the clock to stop the alarm going off as the figure got up to reveal a teenage boy, with caucasian skin, messy brown hair, with green eyes while wearing plain gray pyjamas as the boy soon stretches and got out of bed and then went up to the mirror and picks up a hairbrush and uses it on his hair to straighten it and then puts the hairbrush down before opening the wardrobe and looks through clothes and chooses some.

* * *

The boy was later walking downstairs, wearing a black baseball cap, blue hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath it and black jeans along with red and white sport shoes as he notices the lights off in the living room and then turns them on.

"SURPRISE!" a female voice shouted out as the boy screams and notices an older woman with caucasian skin, blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a pink and white dress with pink heels and was holding a birthday cake with candles and the number 15 written on it.

"Happy birthday son" the woman said to the boy with a smile.

"Thanks mother" the boy said with a smile before sitting down at a table as the boy's mother puts the cake down on the table.

"Make a wish Owen" the mother of the boy known as Owen said to him with a smile as Owen blows out his candles as his mother takes out a camera.

"Smile for the camera" Owen's mother said to him with a smile who then smiles for the camera as she takes a picture of him and puts the camera down.

"So mother, i been wondering about something, when do you think i'm going to be a Pokémon trainer" Owen asked as his mother's eyes went wide.

"Sweetie, i don't think you're ready to be a trainer yet, sometimes i think Pokémon are dangerous to be around, which is why i mostly tend to avoid them, so you don't really need to be a trainer sweetie" Owen's mother replied as Owen glares at her.

"I can't believe you would want to ruin your own son's dreams just like that, all of the other kids here have Pokémon, so why can't i" Owen shouted out at her.

"Son let me explain" Owen's mother said.

"No mother, you listen here, i'm sick and tired of you treating me like a baby, well i'm not a baby anymore, besides i'm able to make my own choices now" Owen shouted out at her before getting up and walks out of the house and slams the door shut as Owen's mother sighs.

* * *

Owen was seen sitting on a hill looking down at a field, and notices loads of wild Pokémon wandering the area as he let out a sigh.

"You ok kid?" a voice asked from behind him as Owen turns around to notice Professor Oak standing there.

"Hey wait a minute, aren't you Professor Oak" Owen asked.

"Indeed i am, you look a little bit upset over something, want to talk about it" Professor Oak asked while walking up to Owen and sat down next to him as Owen sighs.

"It's my mother, she thinks that i shouldn't be a Pokémon trainer like all of the other kids around here, cause she assumes they are dangerous to be around" Owen replied.

"I can understand her, but not all Pokémon are dangerous, some of them are really friendly, one day kid, you will find a Pokémon that will be your best friend, and will hang out with you forever" Professor Oak said as a stick was heard snapping which startles the duo as they look into a bush as a Pikachu runs out of it and then pounces Owen as he fell onto the floor and looks at it as Owen sweatdrops as Pikachu starts licking him as Owen laughs as Professor Oak let out a chuckle.

"Hey enough" Owen said before picking up the Pikachu and places him down gently next to him and strokes his head.

"It seems a Pikachu has come to say hello to you" Professor Oak said.

"Pikachu?" Owen said raising an eyebrow at Professor Oak.

"Pikachu is an electric type Pokémon, whenever it comes across something new, it blasts it with a bolt of electricity" Professor Oak said.

"Wait what?" Owen said as Pikachu's cheeks start sparkling.

"Pika…" the Pikachu said.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" the Pikachu shouted out before shocking both Owen and Professor Oak as they scream as they fall out on the floor.

"I can understand that" Owen said with a cough before the Pikachu walks up to Owen and rubs his face against his.

"Well, since you kept this new found of friend of yours, you could always keep him" Professor Oak asked.

"I wish i could, but i don't think mother would be happy about that, so i'm just gonna leave it here" Owen said.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, you can always visit me at the lab" Professor Oak said getting up and pulls out a card and shows it to Owen who takes it and reads it.

"Thanks" Owen said with a smile.

"Pleasure" Professor Oak replied with a smile back as Owen got up and began walking off as the Pikachu looks at him with concern as Owen turns and faces him before turning to face the town and walks off towards it.

"Pika…" the Pikachu said.

"Don't worry little guy, you'll find your trainer soon" Professor Oak said to the Pikachu before walking off towards the town as the Pikachu still watches the town.


	2. Pikachu VS Rattata

Owen enters his bedroom and then lies down on his bed and sighs and then feels a breeze and then notices the window was open.

"Why do you always leave the window open mother, you know it always lets a draft in here" Owen said to himself before he was about to close the window before something ran past the window in front of him as Owen notices it and then pokes his head out the window and looks around.

"It was probably nothing" Owen said before a Rattata leaps at Owen and then gets on his face and then scratches him as Owen kicks the Rattata off him and then quickly climbs through the window and then walks onto the roof of the house as the Rattata then jumps through the window and then ran towards at Rattata and attempts to bite him as Owen suddenly lost his balance and then fell off the roof and hangs onto the side of it and looks up at the Rattata who then bites his right hand as he screamed out in pain as his right hand lets go of the roof as the Rattata was about to bite his left hand before was suddenly shocked as the Rattata went flying as Owen looked right to notice the Pikachu he encountered earlier standing there.

"Pikachu?" Owen said before the Pikachu then walks towards Owen and then bites onto his shirt, attempting to pull him back onto the roof as Owen then climbed up onto the roof and looks at Pikachu who was looking back at him.

"Thanks" Owen said to Pikachu who strokes him as Pikachu notices something as his eyes went wide.

"PIKA PIKA!" the Pikachu shouted out in panic as Owen quickly turned around to notice the Rattata was standing there, growling at the duo before running towards them as the Pikachu ran towards Rattata as the duo leap at each other before bashing against at each other as Rattata tries to bite the Pikachu who's cheeks spark electricity again.

"Pika…" the Pikachu said.

"CHU!" the Pikachu said before blasting electricity at Rattata again before it goes flying into a tree and lands in a nest before a Pidgeot squawks at the Rattata and pecks it on the head before the Rattata falls off the tree and hits the ground with a thud and then gets up and then ran off into the bushes as Pikachu glares at him.

"Pikachu…" the Pikachu said to himself before turning to face Owen and then walks towards him and then looks at him and sniffs him before the Pikachu leaps up onto Owen's arms and hugs him as Owen smiles.

"You're the Pikachu i encountered on the hill where i first met Professor Oak right, you must really want to hang out with me, but thank you for saving me from, whatever that was" Owen said.

"Owen?" a voice said as Owen turns and faces the window to notice his mother was looking at him through the window.

"What are you doing out there?" Owen's mother asked with concern.

"Oh hey mother, i was walking into the room, when suddenly when i was about to close the window, a wild Pokémon attacked me, but this Pikachu stepped in and saved my life from it" Owen replied before the Pikachu leaps out of Owen's arms and then ran towards Owen's mother and then leaped into her arms as she catches it as she looks down at the Pikachu.

"Pika pika" the Pikachu said happily.

"Well, thank you for saving my son, but this doesn't mean you can keep him" Owen's mother said.

"Oh come on mother, this little guy really wants to hang out with me, he'll probably the best friend i ever had, so can i please keep up" Owen said as Owen's mother sighs.

"Alright you can keep him, but you will not attend any Pokémon battles with him, do i make myself clear" Owen's mother said.

"Yes mother" Owen said with a smile.

"Alright, he's all yours" Owen's mother said as the Pikachu leaps out of Owen's mother's hands and then towards Owen and then leaps up onto Owen's arms and rubs his face against Owen's face.

"But can you at least get back into your room now, it's dangerous to be out there" Owen's mother said as Owen nods and then climbs through the window while still holding Pikachu as he closes the window.

"You should really keep this window close from now on mother, just in case more wild Pokémon decide to attack" Owen said to her.

"Alright i'll leave the window shut from now on, but only during the daytime that is, cause wild Pokémon tend to visit more outside at night" Owen's mother said before walking downstairs as she stops and faces Owen.

"Oh and by the way, you should pay a visit to Professor Oak tomorrow, he's an expert on Pokémon, you'll find him at the Pokemon laboratory just south of town just before the edge of the island, he should be able to help you out on Pokémon, no matter what kind it is" Owen's mother said to him.

"That sounds like a really good first thing to do tomorrow, thanks mother" Owen said with a nod.

"You're welcome sweetie, now anyways get some sleep, it's getting late, goodnight son" Owen's mother said before walking downstairs.

"Goodnight mother" Owen replied before quickly walking up to a drawer and opens it.

* * *

Owen now dressed in his pyjamas was getting into bed as the Pikachu looked up at Owen.

"Pika…" the Pikachu said with concern as Owen looks down at the Pikachu.

"What are you doing down there buddy, come on get up here" Owen said to the Pikachu tapping up on the bed.

"PIKA!" the Pikachu said happily, leaping up onto the bed and then quickly rubs his face against Owen's face as Owen laughs.

"Hey, save some of that energy tomorrow, we got a Pokémon professor to pay a visit too" Owen said to the Pikachu who walks up to the end of the bed and yawns and falls asleep as Owen smiles at the Pikachu.

"Good night buddy" Owen said quietly to the Pikachu before yawning and falls asleep as the camera fades to black.


	3. Graham

The camera fades from black to reveal the next morning as Owen along with Pikachu was seen walking down the street.

"Owen!" a voice shouted out to him as Owen & Pikachu turn around to notice a teenage boy, with african american skin, black hair, a green sweater, black jeans, and black boots.

"Graham!" Owen said happily, running up to the boy now named Graham who notices Pikachu.

"Looks like you finally got a Pokémon, i thought your mother said no to Pokémon" Graham said while kneeling down and strokes Pikachu's head.

"Pika pika" Pikachu said happily.

"Yeah well, this little guy saved my life, so after that, i convinced my mother to keep him, by the way be careful when you stroke him" Owen said as Pikachu shocks Graham as he yelped out and fell onto the floor.

"We really need you to teach you to not do that when people pet you" Owen said to Pikachu.

"Pika pika" Pikachu said with a nod as Graham got up and brushes himself off.

"So what were you planning to do today?" Graham asked.

"Well i was on my way to Professor Oak" Owen replied, before noticing a Pokeball attached to Graham's belt.

"What Pokémon do you have in that Pokeball of yours" Owen asked as Graham looks down at the pokeball and takes it off his belt and presses the button on it as the Pokeball opens up as Psyduck goes out of it.

"Psy psy psy" Psyduck said, putting its hands on its head, and looks at Owen & Pikachu tilting it's head in confusion.

"Uh…, what is it?" Owen asked.

"It's a Psyduck, a water type, just keep your Pikachu's attacks away from it, water types are weak to electric types, i presume you know about type advantages right?" Graham said.

"Uh…, funny thing is don't, which is why i'm making my way to Professor Oak to learn about Pokémon" Owen replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure, i can take you there if you want to" Graham said.

"That would be great, thanks bud" Owen said as Psyduck walks up to Pikachu.

"Psy, duck" Psyduck said to Pikachu.

"Pika…" Pikachu replied back as Owen & Graham walk their Pokémon talk to each other.

"You know, if only we could understand Pokémon, because only Pokémon can understand each other, which can be a bit annoying hearing them say the same words all the time, but you'll get used to it, besides it's how the world works really, anyways let's get to Oak" Graham said before pulling out a Pokeball and points it at Psyduck and presses the button on it and opens it up as Psyduck gets sucked back inside the Pokeball as it closes up as Graham sticks it back onto his belt.

"You don't have any Pokeballs do you?" Graham asked.

"Not really" Owen said before Graham pulls out a bag.

"Here you can take some of mine, i been keeping a lot of spare ones just in case waiting for the right moment, but so far, i haven't been able to catch a lot of the strong ones around here" Graham said before Owen takes the bag and opens it up to reveal it was full of Pokeballs as Owen's eyes went wide as he takes out one and looks at Pikachu who was sniffing flowers.

"Alright Pikachu, time for you to go into your new home" Owen said before throwing the Pokeball at Pikachu who hits back at him with his tail as Owen catches it as Pikachu turns and faces Owen with a glare.

"Pika…" Pikachu said angrily.

"Now listen here, i'm your trainer, and you're my Pokémon, and when i ask you to get into the ball, you get into the ball" Owen said before throwing the ball again at Pikachu who hits it again with it's tail only harder as it went flying towards Owen, hitting him in the face as he fell onto the floor, getting dizzy from the impact as Graham looks down at him as Graham let out a chuckle.

"Owen, he doesn't have to get into the Pokeball if he doesn't want to, you can't force a Pokémon to go into a ball if it doesn't want to, you have to earn the trust of Pokémon, then you wait for the right moment" Graham said to him while reaching out for Owen who grabs Graham's hand and helps him up as Owen brushes himself off.

"Sorry, i don't know a little about Pokémon as much as you do" Owen said.

"It's okay bud, learning about them is good, because learning about certain Pokémon, most particularly their types, could help you win battles" Graham said.

"But my mother won't let me do any battles" Owen said.

"Hey, she doesn't need to know everything you do, if you sneak off to do them" Graham said.

"Are you sure?" Owen asked with concern.

"Of course i am" Graham replied as Owen sighs.

"Alright, can we at least visit Professor Oak now, you do know where his laboratory is right" Owen asked.

"Yeah, it's not far from here, come on, i'll show you the way, oh and bring your Pikachu too, just in case you forget about him sniffing flowers down there" Graham said before walking off as Owen looks down at Pikachu

"Come on Pikachu" Owen said before walking off.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said happily while running after Owen.


	4. Setting Off For The Badges!

Owen & Graham enter Professor Oak's lab and look around to notice other scientists working hard.

"Ah there you are Owen" Professor Oak's voice said as the duo look left to notice Professor Oak standing there who notices Owen's Pikachu

"And i see you managed to catch a Pikachu" Professor Oak said as Owen looks down at Pikachu.

"Yeah, it was the same one who we encountered on the hills, saved me from a wild Pokémon" Owen replied.

"Is that so, well it seems this little guy has taken an interest in you, perhaps you and this Pikachu were made to be friends with each other, but he's not the only Pokémon, we have a total of 150 others then just Pikachu right here on this island, and Owen here comes the impossible task, finding them all" Professor Oak said before walking up to his desk.

"And how exactly am i going to do that?" Owen asked raising his eyebrow before Professor Oak opens up his drawer and pulls out a Pokedex and shows it Owen.

"With this, it's a Pokedex, it will tell you everything you need to know about Pokémon, just point the camera at a Pokémon and that's when it will do the talking" Professor Oak said while walking up to Owen and then takes the Pokedex and looks at it.

"Now then, if you are ready to take part in the ultimate test Owen, there are 8 different gyms across the island, each one will trainers and a gym leader you must defeat in Pokémon battles in order to access the badge for that gym, if you manage to collect all 8, you'll get a special reward" Professor Oak said.

"I don't know, my mother said i shouldn't participate in any battles" Owen said rubbing the back of his head.

"She doesn't have to know everything you do" Graham said.

"Besides if i do this, what's the reward" Owen said.

"Access to beat the greatest Pokémon trainer on the island, my grandson Gary" Professor Oak said before showing a picture of him and Gary together.

"I suppose since i'm old enough to make my own choices, i will beat the gyms" Owen said with a smile as Graham pats Owen on the back.

"That's the spirit bud" Graham said with a smile as Owen chuckles.

"Yeah, could you be a bit gentle with the pattings on the back next time" Owen said to him.

"Good luck" Professor Oak said to the duo before they nod and walk out of the lab as they notice a gym in the distance.

"Hey that's one of those gyms isn't it, that was easy, let's start there" Owen said before the duo walk up to the gym to notice it was closed.

"Wait, this gym's closed, why is this gym closed?" Owen said.

"Because the owner of the gym abandoned it, said he had too much work to focus on at the moment, so he closed off the gym until his work was finished" an old man said to the duo who turn and face him.

"And who is this gym owner, how will we be able to find him?" Owen asked.

"Kid, i don't know who the gym owner is, he comes and goes as he pleases, he's a very quiet and intelligent man" the old man replied.

"But we need those 8 gym badges" Owen said.

"Look why don't you try going straight ahead down that way, that's where the easy Pokémon to catch are at, head that way and you'll make your way to the first gym in no time" the old man said before pointing at a forest round the corner.

"And i thought getting the first badge would be easy after getting into this gym" Owen said before walking off in a huff as Graham follows off after him as the duo stop and look at the forest in front of him.

"Watch your step bud, lots of wild Pokémon wander around the forests" Graham said to him.

"Yeah i know about that alright" Owen said before Pikachu hops up onto Owen's shoulders who strokes him as Pikachu's stomach was heard grumbling.

"You don't have any biscuits do you?" Owen asked Graham before pulling out a cracker and offers it to Pikachu and takes it and eats it.

"Good boy" Owen said while stroking Pikachu.

"Pika pi" the Pikachu said with a smile before Owen turns and faces Graham.

"Let's go" Owen said to him before Graham nods as the duo enter the forest as two figures hiding in bushes was seen spying on the trio.

"Look at those twerps, more trainers with Pokémon we can steal from for the boss" a male voice said.

"And pleasant ones too, look they even have a Pikachu, the boss will surely enjoy having an electric type in his base" a female voice said before the duo laugh and vanish off into the bushes as Owen turns and face the bush the voices was in and raises an eyebrow as Graham notices him.

"Owen is there something wrong?" Graham asked.

"I thought i heard voices coming from that bush" Owen replied.

"Like i said, this place is full of wild Pokémon all over the place, so you need to be careful" Graham said as Owen sighs.

"I guess you're right, my main focus is to catch Pokémon i want and get to those gyms" Owen said before the duo walk off further into the forest.


	5. Pewter City

Owen & Graham wander through the forest with Pikachu on Owen's back looking a bit nervous.

"Pika…" Pikachu said.

"It's okay Pikachu, there is nothing to worry about" Owen said before a stick was heard snapping which startles the trio as they stop walking.

"What was that" Owen said before a Rattata leaps out of the bush at the duo as they move out of the way.

"Not this thing again!" Owen said.

"Stand back Owen, i'll catch it for you" Graham said throwing a pokeball at the Rattata as it moves out of the way as the Pokeball bounces off a tree before flying back at Graham, hitting him in the face as he fell onto the floor.

"I'm ok…" Graham grunted in pain before Owen pulls out a pokeball and then throws it at the Rattata before missing it as he dives into a bush.

"Oh no you don't" Owen said before diving into the bush and looks into it to notice the Rattata was gone.

"Dang, i hate that guy…" Owen said before climbing out of the bush and turns to face Graham who was rubbing his head on the floor.

"You ok?" Owen asked.

"No, do you have any idea on how much a pokeball hurts" Graham replied before Owen reaches out for Graham's hand as he takes it and helps Graham up.

"Thanks bud, what was that thing anyway, i seen it before, it attacked me on the rooftop before Pikachu saved me from it" Owen said.

"It's a Rattata" Graham said.

"It's a what?" Owen asked as Graham pulls out his pokedex and goes to the Rattata section.

_"Rattata is cautious in the extreme, even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around, it is not picky about where it lives, it will make its nest anywhere"_ Graham's pokedex said.

"Well that explains why i saw the bunch of straws on my rooftop that night aswell, anyways we should get moving before that Ratata comes back" Owen said before Graham nods as the duo walk off through the forest before entering Pewter City as they look around.

"Pewter City, the first gym, well second if that previous gym back there was open" Owen said.

"Come on, let's find the gym" Graham said before Pikachu's stomach grumbles again.

"Pika…" Pikachu said.

"Really, i gave you a biscuit" Owen said.

"Perhaps you need to give him more then that, if we want to make him a good Pokemon in battle, he'll need some fuel first" Graham said.

"Alright, restaurant first, then gym" Owen said before the duo make their way towards a restaurant.

* * *

Owen, Graham, Pikachu, & Psyduck were seen sitting round a table eating food.

"I'm glad restaurants now allow Pokémon to eat inside of them, well Pokémon with trainers, since wild Pokémon would trash the place" Graham said before eating his food.

"Or make a nest when it comes to Rattata" Owen joked as Graham and Pikachu chuckle as Psyduck tilts his head in confusion as the group of four finish eating before a waitress walks up to the group and places the receipt on the table as Graham pulls out his wallet and cash and places it on the receipt before the group of four walk out of the restaurant and make their way towards the gym.

"Well now how gyms work, you should have more then one Pokemon, i say three is enough, but you can't have anymore then six during a battle, and only allow one trainer to go in there at a time, and looks like i'm going first" Graham said.

"No way dude, i'm going before you" Owen said.

"Look, i'm going first, so how about we settle this like old times" Graham said before raising his fist in the air as Owen looks at it before raising his fist aswell as the duo play rock paper scissors as Owen picks Rock while Owen picks scissors.

"Rock crushes scissors, i win, well looks like i'm going first, have fun Graham" Owen said.

"Oh i will bud, i will be beating all of the 8 gyms before you make it to the last one" Graham said before pulling out a Pokeball and opens it up as Psyduck is sucked into it before closing it up.

"May the best trainer win" Graham said before walking off as Owen watches as Pikachu walks up to Owen and pulls on his trousers.

"Pika…" Pikachu said before Owen looks down at Pikachu before picking him up and places him on his shoulders.

"Don't worry about him Pikachu, we're still friends" Owen said to Pikachu before walking off to the first Gym.

"I hope you're not closed" Owen said before noticing a sign outside of the gym and walks up to it and proceeds to read it.

"Pewter City Pokémon Gym, Leader Brock, The Rock-Solid Pokemon trainer" Owen said before pulling out his pokedex.

_"Rock type Pokémon are strong against, Flying, Bug, Fire, & Ice Pokémon, and is weak against Fighting, Ground, & Steel Pokémon, they are resistant to Normal, Flying, Poison, & Fire moves, and are vulnerable to Fighting, Ground, Steel, Water, & Grass moves"_ Owen's pokedex said.

"Well then, time to fetch Pokémon with those types then" Owen said before walking off with Pikachu still on his shoulders.


	6. Squirtle & Bulbasaur

Owen wanders through the forest and then notices a shadow at a lake and looks round the corner to notice a Squirtle picking berries from a tree.

"Ok let's see what we have here" Owen said before pulling out his pokedex and points it at the Squirtle.

"Squirtle, water type, Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection, the shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds" Owen's pokedex said.

"Water type, just what i needed, ok now just need to catch it" Owen said before putting his pokedex away and pulls out a pokeball and then throws it at the Squirtle hitting it on the head as the pokeball opens up, sucking Squirtle inside of it before closing as the pokeball lands on the ground.

"YES!" Owen shouted out as the pokeball smashes into two as Squirtle breaks free from it before turning to face Owen with a glare.

"Wait what…" Owen said.

"SQUIRT!" Squirtle shouted out blasting water at Owen as he dodges as Pikachu is hit by it and went flying before Squirtle grabs Owen by the face and smacks him.

"SQUIRTLE SQUIRT SQUIRTLE!" Squirtle shouted out in anger.

"Alright, i'm sorry i was trying to catch you, i was just looking for a water type Pokémon to join my team against the rock type gym" Owen said.

"Squirtle squirt?" Squirtle said before noticing Owen's bag and then digs into it and pulls out a pokeball and holds it up to Owen.

"Squirtle" Squirtle said as Owen notices the pokeball Squirtle was holding.

"Huh, you actually want me to catch you after all?" Owen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Squirtle" Squirtle said with a happy expression on his face.

"Alright then" Owen said before taking the pokeball as Squirtle presses the button on it as it opens up, sucking Squirtle inside of it before closing as a clicking sound was heard from the pokeball.

"MY FIRST CATCH!" Owen cheered holding the pokeball in the air.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said happily while dancing Owen.

"Bulbasaur" a voice said from behind Owen and Pikachu as they turn around to notice Bulbasaur wandering around before walking up to the duo and sniffs them.

"Pika…" Pikachu said.

"It's okay Pikachu, he's just sniffing, probably curious on who or what we are" Owen said before pulling out his pokedex and aims it at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, grass type, Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger" Owen's pokedex said before putting it away as Bulbasaur's vines suddenly smack Owen and Pikachu as they fell onto the floor.

"BULBASAUR!" Bulbasaur said angrily.

"Pikachu, i hope you can do something about this Bulbasaur" Owen said before pulling out his pokedex and aims it at Pikachu.

"This Pikachu has two moves, growl & thunder shock" Owen's pokedex said.

"Pikachu, use thundershock!" Owen said to Pikachu.

"Pika…" Pikachu said as his cheeks sparkle.

"CHU!" Pikachu said before blasting electricity at Bulbasaur.

"BULBASAUR!" Bulbasaur screamed out in pain as he got shocked before lying down in exhaustion.

"Bulbasaur…" Bulbasaur said before Owen pulls out a pokeball and throws it at Bulbasaur as it hits him on the head as the pokeball opens up as Bulbasaur is sucked inside of it as the pokeball lands on the floor with a thud as a clicking sound was heard from the pokeball as Owen picks up the pokeball.

"Three Pokemon, this should do, come on Pikachu, let's get back to Pewter City so we can go into the rock gym, and also fully heal you up first" Owen said before walking off.

"Pika pi" Pikachu said before running off after Owen.

* * *

Pikachu, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur were later in glass containers in a Pokestop as a machine was heard going off as the containers sparkle as the three Pokémon were now fully healed as the glass containers open up as the trio step out of their containers.

"Would that be everything?" a nurse asked Owen as his three Pokémon walk up to him.

"No, that's it thank you" Owen replied with a smile before pulling out two Pokeballs and opens them up as Squirtle & Bulbasaur were sucked into them before putting the Pokeballs away.

"Come back again to this Pokestop or another one when your Pokemon need healing again!" the nurse said to Owen.

"Will do, come on Pikachu, we got a gym to visit" Owen said before walking out of the pokestop as Pikachu runs off after him.

* * *

Owen & Pikachu soon stand outside the Rock gym and look up at it before breathing heavily.

"You ready Pikachu?" Owen asked as Pikachu looked up at him.

"Pikachu" Pikachu replied with a nod.

"Well, here goes nothing" Owen said before walking towards the doors and opens them and lets Pikachu in before going in after him.


	7. Brock

Owen & Pikachu enter the gym and look around to notice rock statues of rock type Pokémon around them before looking ahead to notice Brock in front of them who turns to face the duo.

"Well well well, if isn't a new trainer come here to challenge me for that gym badge, or have you come for a chat?" Brock asked.

"Oh i come for that gym badge alright" Owen replied with a smile as Brock notices his Pikachu.

"A Pikachu, you think you can beat me with that Pikachu?" Brock asked.

"Not really, since i do have another Pokémon on mind, Bulbasaur" Owen replied before pulling out a Pokeball and opens it up as Bulbasaur pops out of it and lands on his feet in front of Owen.

"BULBASAUR!" Bulbasaur said.

"A Bulbasaur, good choice kid, but will it be able to beat Geodude?" Brock said before pulling out a Pokeball and opens it up as Geodude pops out of it and lands in front of Brock.

"GEODUDE!" Geodude said.

"Let the battle begin" Brock said.

"Alright Bulbasaur, use vine whip!" Owen said.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur shouted out before using vine whip on Geodude, injuring it a lot as Owen smiles.

"Nice move kid, but can you withstand this, Geodude, use rock throw!" Brock said.

"Geodude!" Geodude said using rock throw on Bulbasaur, injuring it a little bit as Bulbasaur almost stumbles over, but manages to stay on his feet.

"Is that all you got leader, Bulbasaur use razor leaf!" Owen said.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur shouted out, using razor leaf on Geodude, critically hitting him as Geodude starts to feel dizzy before passing out as Brock pulls out a pokeball and opens it up as Geodude is sucked into it as Brock puts it away before pulling out another pokeball.

"I thought i was going to go soft on you kid, but you leave me no choice now, say hello to Onix" Brock said before opening up the pokeball as Onix pops out of it and looks down at Owen & Bulbasaur and growls at them as the duo's eyes went wide.

"Wow, i didn't know anything that big could fit inside a tiny ball like that, it's amazing what the pokeballs can do, anyways enough chit chat, Bulbasaur, use vine whip!" Owen said to Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said before using vine whip on Onix, hurting it a little bit.

"Alright kid, you're really asking it for it, Onix, use smack down" Brock said as Onix roars before using smack down on Bulbasaur, hurting it loads as Bulbasaur starts to get dizzy.

"No Bulbasaur, stay standing, i'm not losing you yet!" Owen said as Bulbasaur shakes off his dizziness and glares at Onix as Owen smiles.

"Bulbasaur, use razor leaf!" Owen said.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said, using razor leaf on Onix, hurting it a bit more, but still had half health.

"Onix, use smack down!" Brock said as Onix roars and uses smack down on Bulbasaur who then gets dizzy even more from the impact and passes out as Owen's eyes went wide before pulling out a pokeball and opens it up as Bulbasaur gets sucked into it as Owen closes it and puts it away.

"Squirtle, it's time to shine" Owen said before pulling out a pokeball and opens it up as Squirtle pops out of it and lands on his feet.

"SQUIRTLE!" Squirtle said.

"A Squirtle, kid you are full of surprises" Brock said with a grin.

"You bet i am, Squirtle, use water gun!" Owen said.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle shouted out, using water gun on Onix as it starts to get dizzy.

"Onix, use tackle" Brock said as Onix uses tackle, but Squirtle moves out of the way of it as Owen smiles.

"Squirtle, use water gun!" Owen said.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said using water gun on Onix which hits him as Onix soon passes out as Brock's eyes went wide and then pulls out a pokeball and opens it up as Onix is sucked into it as the pokeball closes and gets put away by Brock who then looks up at Owen.

"Well kid, you beaten me, and for that, i give you the boulder badge" Brock said with a smile before pulling out the boulder badge and gives it to Owen who places it in a badge collection box before putting it away before Owen & Squirtle high five each other.

"Let's go Squirtle" Owen said with a smile before pulling out a pokeball and opens it up as Squirtle is sucked into it before the pokeball closes.

"Oh don't forget about your Pikachu, i think he was checking out some of the statues waiting in case you needed him" Brock said as Owen turns around to notice Pikachu growling at a statue of a Onix.

"Right, of course, i can't forget about him" Owen said before walking up to Pikachu and picks him up.

"Come on Pikachu" Owen said before walking out of the gym while still holding Pikachu as unseen figures hiding in bushes were watching Owen leave the gym while carrying Pikachu as he walks through Pewter City.

"That twerp has managed to beat the first gym, we can't let him beat the other 7 of them" a male voice said from the bushes.

"Don't worry, he's not gonna get far" a female voice said from the bushes as the duo laugh and disappear into the bushes.


	8. Team Rocket

Owen & Pikachu were seen walking out of a Pokémon center through town and walk towards a map and look at it.

"Now with my Pokémon fully healed, let's find the next gym, which is according this map, it's at Cerulean City, if we want to beat Graham, we should get there asap Pikachu" Owen said before walking off as Pikachu follows as the duo leave Pewter City as a stick was heard snaping as Owen and Pikachu turn to face the bush.

"Another wild Pokémon, come on out and show yourself" Owen said as a Meowth walks out from the bushes.

"Meowth" Meowth said.

"What are you?" Owen said before pulling out his pokedex.

"He's called Meowth" a female voice said from behind Owen who turns to face the voices to notice Jessie & James of Team Rocket standing there as Meowth walks up to the duo with a smile on his face.

"Uh…, who are you two exactly?" Owen asked.

"Oh my, you don't seem to know who we are, let us tell you" Jessie said before the trio start posing.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said.

"And make it double!" James said.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" James said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James said.

"Jessie!" Jessie said.

"James!" James said.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light" Jessie said.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James said.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth said.

"THE MEOWTH TALKS!" Owen shouted out with wide eyes.

"Well, it learned English a long time ago, quite a valuable member to the team, helps us understand what Pokémon are talking about so they don't keep secrets from us" James said.

"Alright you three, since you're in my way, what do you want?" Owen asked.

"It's simple really, we want your Pikachu" James said.

"My Pikachu, why?" Owen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because the boss wants rare Pokémon, and that's what he's going to get" Jessie replied.

"Well no matter how hard you try, you are not getting my Pikachu, end of discussion, Pikachu, use thunder shock!" Owen said.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted out, using thunder shock on the trio which shocks them as they went flying into a tree as Owen picked up Pikachu and ran off with him as Jessie, James, and Meowth watch the duo speed off.

"You may have won this time twerp, but be warned, there is no escape from Team Rocket!" James shouted out at Owen.

* * *

Owen ran through the forest and took a deep breath while holding Pikachu as he stops to catch his breath as Pikachu leaps from his hands and lands on the ground.

"Man, those guys are annoying, wouldn't you agree" Owen said to Pikachu who then nods and then notices Cerulean city ahead of the duo.

"There it is, the next city, where the next gym is at" Owen said as the duo enter the city and look around to notice Graham walking around who notices Owen.

"Owen, nice to see you again, i just beaten the gym here, it's a water type gym, which are strong against ground, rock, and fire types and weak against water, grass, and dragon types" Graham said.

"Didn't even know dragon types were a thing, besides i already have a water and grass type anyway, so it should be no problem really" Owen said.

"Yeah well, each gyms are more tougher then, so you better be careful with your Pokémon" Graham said before walking off.

"Yeah, i got the memo, thanks Graham" Owen shouted out to Graham before turning to face the water type gym.

"Well, here goes nothing" Owen said before walking towards the water type gym.


End file.
